A communication device such as a cell phone may be able to communicate with one or more other devices through a wireless network, as well as a telephone network. A variety of different services may be offered for communication, including voice mail, electronic mail (i.e., email) and other messaging services such as short message service (SMS) messages. Call forwarding is a service on some telephone networks that allows an incoming call, directed to a particular telephone number, to be redirected to another telephone number specified by the called party. Similarly, email provides services such as copy forwarding and carbon copying of messages.
A need exists for providing similar copy forward and carbon copy services for short message service (SMS) messages.